1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organophosphorous composition comprising, as a principal component, an organophosphorous compound represented by the general formula (1): ##STR2##
wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent an organic group or a halogen atom, and m and n represent an integer of 0 to 4, provided that R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 may be the same or different when m or n is an integer of 2 to 4, and a predetermined amount of a divalent metallic compound.
The present invention also relates to a method of producing the organophosphorous composition represented by the general formula (1).
The present invention relates to an organophosphorous composition comprising an organophosphorous compound represented by the general formula (4): ##STR3##
wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, m and n are as defined above and A represents an organic group which is the same as or different from that of R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, which is derived from the organophosphorous compound represented by the general formula (1) in the organophosphorous composition, and a predetermined amount of a divalent metallic compound.
The present invention also relates to a polyester composition comprising polyester having a predetermined amount of a phosphorous atom related to an organophosphorous compound wherein an organic group (A) in the general formula (4) is an ester-forming functional group (B), and a predetermined amount of a divalent metallic compound, and a method of producing the same.
The organophosphorous composition comprising the organophosphorous compound represented by the general formula (1) or (4) is used for various purposes, for example, raw materials for polymer compounds, lubricating oils, antioxidants for organic compounds, flame retarders, plasticizers, bactericides, color protection agents, polymerization initiators and the like. Particularly, those wherein an organic group (A) in the general formula (4) is an ester-forming functional group (B) are useful as a copolymer component of the polyester, and are capable of producing a flame-retardant polyester.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organophosphorous compounds (also referred to as "DOP", hereinafter) such as 6-oxo-(6H)-dibenzo-(c,e)(1,2)-oxaphosphorine, which are presented by the general formula (1), have hitherto been disclosed in production methods described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. Sho 49-45397 and Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. Sho 50-17979, and recent publications such as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 10-1490, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 7-145185, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 8-99983 and Published Japanese Translation No. Hei 10-510545 of the PCT Application.
DOP has been produced by reacting an orthophenylphenol compound (also referred to as "OPP", hereinafter) represented by the general formula (2): ##STR4##
wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, m and n are as defined above, with a phosphorous compound such as phosphorous trihalide (PX.sub.3 : X represents a halogen atom), condensing the reaction product with heating in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts catalyst containing zinc chloride to produce a compound represented by the general formula (3): ##STR5##
wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, m and n are as defined above and X represents a halogen atom, and hydrolyzing the compound (also referred to as "DOP-X", hereinafter) with water under heating.
In such a method, however, a zinc compound such as zinc chloride as the Friedel-Crafts catalyst used in the production of DOP-X is remained in the resulting DOP. Since the divalent metallic compound such as zinc compound forms a complex with DOP thus forming an insoluble matter during the reaction between DOP and the other organic compound, DOP containing a small amount of the divalent metal is required.
In case a compound derived from DOP, as a flame retarder component, is used in a copolymer component of the polyester, an antimony compound such as antimony trioxide used as a polymerization catalyst of the polyester is reduced by DOP, thereby causing a problem that the resulting polyester is blackish.